Dr. Henry Killinger
'Dr. Henry Killinger '''is a recurring character who first appears in the Season 2 episode "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills". While Dr. Killinger's exact nature and reason for existence remain a mystery, his actions indicate no loyalty to any particular individual or group within the show, aiding anyone with their problems whether they be good or evil without any apparent ulterior motive. Personality Dr. Henry Killinger is a man (or being) of extraordinary means who offers his services as a consultant, advising those he believes to be truly in need, whether they be good or evil. He has always tried to do what he sees as best for his client. When his task is completed he moves on to find another person who needs his assistance. The only exceptions to his kind behavior were when he murdered a group of obstinate union representatives that were thwarting his plan to re-start work at Venture Industries, and was indifferent to Byron Orpheus. He at times uses references from The Bible, ancient proverbs, and moral stories to represent the situations his patients are going through and will often use his powers to create situations similar to these parables as symbolic challenges that his patients must overcome. Oddly enough he assumes the role of the Devil during these metaphors. His existence and abilities appear to be beyond mortal understanding as not even Doctor Byron Orpheus could penetrate into his mind and soul to find out the truth about his identity. Orpheus' attempt to use his abilities to read Dr. Killinger's mind proved so straining that it resulted in his temporary mental collapse. Plot In the episode I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills, he first appears without warning in the the Monarch's Cocoon offering to help reorganize the Monarch's organization into a more efficient one. In doing so he subtly indicates that what the Monarch really needs is Dr. Girlfriend to which he succeeds in reuniting the two. Later on, it is revealed that he was also orchestrating the events surrounding Dr. Venture and Myra Brandish's "reunion", having used an oni in hopes of rekindling their lost love. Sadly this romantic repair proved unsuccessful and he was later seen calling back his oni before flying off while singing "Sweeeet love...♪". He appears again in the episode The Doctor is Sin where he comes to help improve Dr. Venture's personal life and super science career. He succeeds however in illustrating to Dr. Venture's that his self-centered nature and low morals are more apt skills for being an excellent super villain rather than a hero. Upon this realization, Dr. Venture calls everything off resulting in Killinger reverting the Venture Compound to its original state and subsequently leaving. In the episode Bot Seeks Bot, he briefly appears in the company of The Revenge Society. Killinger is shown serving offering the members popcorn while they spy on Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's appointment to the Council of Thirteen. In All This and Gargantua-2, he is revealed to have assisted The Revenge Society to master their powers. When the Monarch shows up at the house, it's revealed that Phantom Limb was using the house the Monarch grew up in as his lair (ironically as the Monarch was previously living in his Malice lair). Killinger had required the Revenge Society to carry out a robbery on Gargantua-2, where Phantom Limb was double-crossed by the Sovereign in an attempt to take out the space station to earn the Revenge Society a seat on the counsel of thirteen. During the events of "All This and Gargantua-2", Killinger was revealed to be the "brother" of The Investors and was the Black Sheep of his brethren due to not sharing their views on manipulating mortals, preferring instead to guide them. It is also revealed that he and his siblings may in fact actually be the "Anemoi", the ancient Greek wind deities of old. After defeating the Investors, Killinger had orchestrated the plot on Gargantua-2 to create the new Councilman 10 Abilities Killinger is an individual of incredible power. Much like a consultant, he is skilled in countless practical fields such as law, psychology, business, philosophy, and medicine. His signature tool is his Magic murder bag, an item which he can apparently summon anything from within and is capable of disintegrating foes in a flash. In The Doctor is Sin, it is shown that it possess psychic abilities, able to transport individuals into their own memories via illusionary environments that act as surmountable challenges of fear which those who enter must overcome. He also possesses a magic umbrella that allows him to fly wherever he pleases. Killinger was a skilled teacher as in just a few short months, he instructed various members of The Revenge Society (Group) into being proficient and knowledgeable in their respective abilities as well as transforming the group from bumbling and incompetent into skilled and dangerous. Killinger was also the only character who was able to touch and kill The Investors who were proven to be troublesome to kill for other people. In that same confrontation The Investors were revealed to be supernatural beings and for Killinger to be able to kill them confirms he too is supernatural as he himself stated the trio were his brothers. Episode Appearances *I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I *The Doctor is Sin *Bot Seeks Bot * All This and Gargantua-2 Trivia *His name, appearance, and manner of speaking is based on Henry Kissinger, Secretary of State under American presidents Richard Nixon and Gerald Ford. **He claims to have given Richard Nixon his first power tie, alluding that his secret identity may in fact be that of Henry Kissinger. *His bag and usage of an umbrella to travel on the wind is a homage to the character of Mary Poppins, the titular character of P.L. Travers' children book series which was later adapted into a 1964 Academy Award winning Disney film. *In the episode ''The Doctor is Sin, Killinger plays a role similar to the Devil, even Orpheus acknowledges this and mentions "his is the way of the serpent and the apple", however whether his intentions are truly motivated by evil or not remains unknown. * It is revealed in All This and Gargantua-2 that the Investors are the brothers of Dr. Henry Killinger and are respectively named (from left to right in the captioned photo) Lips, Caicias, and Skeiron, which are references to the Greco-Roman gods of the southwest, northeast, and northwest winds, respectively. Which would make Killinger Eurus, the Greco-Roman god of the southeast wind, Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Villains